


Miraże na wyciągnięcie ręki

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Louis Weasley, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Scorpius/Albus/Louis, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Summer Vacation, implied polyamory, mentions of Scorpius Malfoy/Other(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: W letnie wakacje nie tylko szkoła puszcza luzem. Czasem również usta. Wydaje ci się, że to inna rzeczywistość, że gdy lato się skończy, wszystko będzie jak gdyby nigdy nic. A potem życie wytyka twoje błędy.Gdzie Scorpius szuka wolności, a Albus pewności, i obaj zdają sobie sprawę, że ścigają złudzenie.





	Miraże na wyciągnięcie ręki

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

Kosztowało nas to trochę, ale ostatecznie poszło po naszemu: załatwiliśmy sobie razem małe wakacje na wyłączność. Na całkiem przyzwoitej, prywatnej działce z basenem.

Malfoyowskie wpływy to religia.

Louis kocha słońce, więc przeważnie przesiaduje na zewnątrz. Scor słońca nie kocha, ale w domu jest za dnia dość gorąco, więc spędza czas w basenie. Zaś ja tak jakby... nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscu. Bliżej niezidentyfikowane rozdrażnienie roznosi mnie bez wytchnienia, chcę zrobić _coś_ , ale za cokolwiek się nie wezmę, dopada mnie nuda. Więc moje spędzanie czasu zasadza się na bezcelowych, spontanicznych spacerach po mieście, przeglądaniu mnóstwa ciekawych rzeczy, które mógłbym kupić, i wracaniu do domu z dziwnymi produktami spożywczymi, które wynajduję w pobliskich sklepach.

No więc dziś mieliśmy na obiad pieczone świnki morskie. Aczkolwiek powiedziałem im, że to królik – smakuje całkiem podobnie – bo Scor dostałby najpewniej doła, gdyby się dowiedział, co zjadł.

Gdy dni i noce mijają na byciu bardzo blisko ze sobą, łatwo odnieść wrażenie, że nie jesteśmy jedynie dobrymi kumplami, którzy lubią się pieprzyć na marginesie.

A jednak taki jest właśnie status naszej relacji. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze z rok temu Louis przebierał beznamiętnie wśród napalonej części żeńskiej populacji Hogwartu, z kolei Scorpius był dla mnie nieistotnym kolegą z tego samego dormitorium, o którym byłbym nie pamiętał gdyby nie nieustający pociąg plotek i okazjonalnych incydentów z tytułu jego niezbyt tolerowanej przez niektóre tępe czachy przygodowości z chłopakami ze starszych roczników. W które zresztą z początku nikt nie wierzył, bo jak to, taki grzeczny niewychyłek romansujący z książkami na porządku dziennym miałby puszczać się z facetami po godzinach i pomiędzy?

Ach, wspomnienia...

Wracam do nich, odniósłszy brudne naczynia do kuchni i zamieniwszy codzienne ubrania na kąpielówki. Słońce dziś daje wyjątkowo mocno, a do zachodu jeszcze dobra garść godzin.

Siadam na skraju basenu i na zdechlaka rzucam się w wodę; skakanie zmonotonniało, a niestety w trampolinę ten zacny basenik wyposażony nie został. Podpływam do Scora. Opiera się o kraniec basenu, rozmawiając z Louisem. Znowu. Stare więzi się krzepią; a ja wiecznie czuję się jak autostopowicz, i w sumie nie rozumiem czemu, bo w praktyce wszystko jest cacy.

— –no i nie chcieli podpisać, a ojciec mówił im, że drugiej– _a-ah_ — wzdryga się lekko, gdy ocieram swojego okrytego kąpielówkami członka o jego tyłek. Miałem na niego _taką_ ochotę przez ostatnie dobre kilka godzin; aromat drażniący nozdrza w końcu stał się smakiem.

Louis marszczy brwi, zerkając na mnie z tą frustrującą wymownością, a ja wzdycham sobie niewinnie, z łagodnym uśmiechem kładąc brodę na szczupłym ramieniu Scora.

— Mów dalej — szepczę w jego ucho, obejmując go w pasie, składając dłonie na jego podbrzuszu.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, rozszerza nieco nogi.

— Że drugiej takiej okazji prędko mieć nie będą. Najwyraźniej nie zależy im na rozwijaniu swojej działalności w stronę, która byłaby pochwalana przez obywateli, ale może być kwestionowana przez wielu urzędników Ministerstwa. Wielka szkoda, choć trudno powiedzieć, że zaskakuje.

Wsłuchuję się w jego oddech i z radością wyłapuję, jak się potyka, gdy napieram biodrami na jego miękki tyłek. Jak ja uwielbiam, gdy pływa nago.

Mój mózg nie jest w tym momencie szczególnie zainteresowany ogarnianiem ich rozmowy, bo nagi Scorpius to słodycz na tacy, a nagi _i mokry_ Scorpius to mięciutkie ciasio oblane jedwabiem.

Zsuwam swoje kąpielówki; mój twardy członek wyskakuje, kolidując z jądrami Scora. Chwytam swoje prącie i nakierowuję na zapraszającą dziurkę pomiędzy tymi krągłymi pośladkami, przepycham się przez ciasny pierścień mięśni.

Jasny szlag, ale Scor ma genialny tyłek.

— Szit — wysapuje, zaciskając palce na skraju basenu.

Z lekkim lagiem orientuję się, że Louis odchodzi w kierunku naszego domku letniskowego.

— Miło z jego strony — mruczę, częstując się płatkiem ucha Scora. Smakuje mokrym słońcem.

— Al, mimo wszystko nie jestem pewien, czy robienie takich rzeczy w takich sytuacjach jest zupełnie poprawne.

— A ja jestem pewien, że poliamoria i kazirodztwo nie są politycznie poprawne w bardzo wielu stronach świata. A zobacz, dla nas to rutyna. — Popycham w niego bez ostrzeżenia, oglądając jak jego ciało faluje bezwładnie do przodu w efekcie, rozpluskując wodę o nieustępliwą ścianę basenu. Atakuję jego szyję, poruszając się w nim coraz szybciej.

Slytherinie, kocham uczucie jego nagiego ciała o moje, gdy mięknie w moim uścisku, gorący i ciasny wokół mojego pulsującego głodnie członka. Jest jak tort, w który chce się wsadzić twarz i smakować przez resztę dni.

Poprawiam nieco pozycję, teraz pół-leżąc na nim. Mięśnie jego ramion i pleców napinają się pod moim natarciem.

— Podoba ci się, huh? Tylko czekasz na penisa chętnego twojego słodkiego tyłka, co, Malfoy?

Posuwam go, wywołując chaotyczne fale wokół nas.

— No dawaj, przyznaj się, _Corey_ — syczę, używając jego fałszywego, mugolskiego imienia, ciesząc się kolejnym urwanym oddechem. — Ty wiecznie aż się krztusisz dla jakiegoś penisa...

— A ty się ciągle krztusisz dla mojego tyłka, co, _Potter_?

Parskam śmiechem, bo to prawda. Jakkolwiek żenująca.

Eh. Szkoda, że jesteśmy w wodzie: klapsy nie idą tu z takim impaktem, jak poza nią.

— Niegrzeczny chłopiec. Co by twój tatuś powiedział, gdyby wiedział, że ma dziwkę za syna? W dodatku nieodpłatną? Nie jesteś na tyle dobry, by dawać dupy za kasę? Czysta krew w końcu bruka standardy –Oh, szit! — Szlag. Szlag Malfoya i ten jego ciasny tyłek.

— Weź dojdź już we mnie i idź wyżyć cokolwiek ci odwaliło gdzie indziej, mam przyjemniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

Wbijam paznokcie w jego szczupłe biodra. Zawsze lubił te zabawy; czyżbym trafił w czuły punkt? — Jesteś małym skurwielem, wiesz? — dyszę, pieprząc go z nowym rodzajem pasji. Moje jądra uderzają o jego tyłek.

— Dla ciebie? Ledwie dziurą do ruchania.

Uśmiecham się drwiąco, rolując w niego biodrami, durząc się jego bezradnym skamleniem. — A jednak ciągle mi się wystawiasz...

— Jesteś urojony.

_A ty jesteś cholernie spokojny._

Wkurza mnie to. Chciałbym jakiejś ciekawszej reakcji. Malfoy zawsze był _spokojny_. Nigdy złość, nigdy furia, nigdy bojowość. Zawsze tylko przeklęte _mam to gdzieś_. Zero linek, za które można pociągnąć...

...aż do teraz.

— Ah... — Jego cichy syk, gdy uderzam w niego biodrami, pompując w niego swoje nasienie, irytuje mnie w tym konkretnym momencie bardziej niż satysfakcjonuje.

_Nie potrafisz krzyczeć, do cholery?_

Wychodzi z wody prawie natychmiast, nie dając mi czasu na ogarnięcie sytuacji i przytrzymanie go.

— Dobrej zabawy. — Rzuca chłodno, i nawet się przy tym nie odwraca, tylko wchodzi prosto do domu, zostawiając mi oglądanie po drodze jego rumianego tyłka i spermy cieknącej po jego udach.

Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jaki będzie ciąg dalszy tej historii.

Przez kolejne kilka godzin nie śmiałem wrócić do domku. Chyba by mnie szlag trzasnął, gdybym zobaczył Scora z Louisem.

A miało być tak miło.

Spieprzyłem.

Szlag. Co mi odbiło.

* * *

Następne pięć dni to durna drętwota. Scor wydaje się mnie obserwować, jakby czekał, aż moje iglo się roztopi i pęknę. Lecz zamiast tego, gram uparcie króla śniegu i zaszywam się w samotności, dobudowując kolejne warstwy lodu.

Oczywiście mój kochany kuzyn zainterweniował prawie natychmiast, i musiałem pilnować swojej frustracji, by nie rzuciła się w nasze politycznie poprawne dialogi.

Sytuacja między mną a Scorem kłuje mnie jak pszczele żądło.

Szlag to wszystko.

Pewnego wieczora, gdy wróciłem z obfitującego w mandarynki spaceru po mieście, gotowy na kolejną noc w objęciach focha, zobaczyłem Scora pod Luisem, i poczułem się jak Mars.

Jasny _gwint_.

Seryjki jego "ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah" to muzyka, która budzi we mnie głodne płomienie. Jego zarumieniona twarz i klatka piersiowa przyozdobiona sterczącymi kuleczkami jego twardych sutków to ołtarz dla mojego orgazmu. Jego napięty penis podrygujący w rytmie pchnięć Louisa robi z moich ust istne morze.

Dopiero gdy pestka mojej mandarynki spadła na podłogę, zorientowałem się, że właśnie zabiłem resztki swojego deseru.

 _Pieprz się, Malfoy_ , syczałem parę minut później, pociągając agresywnie za swojego członka w zaciszu słodkiej, niecuchnącej seksem prywatności. Pieprzyłem swoją pięść, marząc, że mam pod sobą rozwiązłego blondyna o szarobłękitnych oczach.

* * *

— Myślałem, że wyszedłeś z Louisem? — pytam, nim zdążę ugryźć się w język.

Podnosi na mnie wzrok znad zlewu pełnego piany i czystego zapachu. I ma na twarzy uśmiech. Taki mały, prawie nieistniejący uśmiech. Niczym księżyc świeżo po nowiu.

— Jak widzisz, nie wyszedłem. Zaraz skończę, nie będę ci przeszkadzał.

Dobra, wiek to tylko liczba, ale mam trochę dość prezentowania dojrzałości poziomu pięciolatka.

Wzdycham, zaciskając ręce na rąbku koszulki. — Słuchaj... przepraszam za to co powiedziałem. Kilka dni temu, w basenie. Jestem matołem. Było miło; spieprzyłem. Zrobisz z tym cokolwiek zechcesz, ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że... serio mi głupio.

Uśmiecha się ponuro, wycierając ręce w papierowy ręcznik. — Długo ci zajęło, co?

Wzruszam ramionami. — Chyba pomogło, że sprawa trochę odstała.

— Ta, pewnie tak. — Odkłada miskę na stosik czystych misek ustawionych na blacie. — Powiedz, co cię wtedy wzięło? Miałeś zły dzień i chciałeś się wyżyć, czy jak? Zawsze jesteś taki... — waha się, najwyraźniej szukając słowa — niezaangażowany.

— Serio? — Parskam pod nosem. — Powiedziałbym to raczej o tobie.

Marszczy brwi. — Nie, chodzi mi... Po prostu, wydajesz się swobodny. Wyluzowany. Niedbały. Jakby... odsunięty od tego wszystkiego. Wiesz?

Przygryzam wargę. — Tia, to... — wzdycham krótko, szukając skrótu — życie.

Zaciska usta, najwyraźniej zrozumiawszy, by nie drążyć.

— Cóż. Więc... zawsze taki byłeś. Od kiedy cię pamiętam. A to ostatnie... Nie pasuje mi do ciebie. Z drugiej strony, wciąż nie znam cię za bardzo, oczywiście, więc... nie chcę niczego przypuszczać w ciemno.

Chciałbyś mnie poznać? Nawet ja siebie nie ogarniam.

— Sam niezbyt to rozumiem. — Wzruszam ramionami. — Tym bardziej że — wzdycham — że wcale tak nie myślę, wiesz.

— W porządku. I tak powiedziałeś wtedy prawdę, więc... czy ja wiem. Chyba przesadziłem z reakcją.

— Nie powiedziałbym, ale może przyjmijmy, że obaj przesadziliśmy, co ty na to?

Parska śmiechem. Merlinie, brakowało mi tego.

— Niech będzie.

Chwilowa cisza ma dźwięk uśmiechu, a potem...

— To co, masz ochotę na mój tyłek? — Kuksa mnie w bok.

Przewracam oczami. — Lubię twoją okazjonalną bezpośredniość.

— Szczerze tęskniłem za tobą, wiesz? Louis mówił, że potrzebujesz po prostu trochę czasu, żeby dojść do rzeczy. Trochę przestrzeni. Więc — wzrusza ramionami — czekałem.

— Pewnie wyszło na lepsze. — Przygryzam wargę. — Fajnie było w parce z Louisem?

Wygląda jakby ważył słowa.

_i co takiego się w twojej głowie chowa, Scor?_

— Tak. Było fajnie. — Pauzuje, unosząc na mnie wzrok. _Eh, te jego piękne oczy._ — Ale chciałbym znów pobyć trochę sam na sam z tobą.

— Louis–...

— Dołączy, jeśli zechce. Teraz chcę czuć tylko ciebie.

 _teraz._ pochlebiające.

Jak on to robi, że wygląda tak... tak niewinnie cały czas? Merlinie.

_To dobrze._

Nie. Tego chyba nie powinienem mówić.

Może nie muszę _niczego_ mówić...

Przyciągam go do siebie, sam robiąc krok, i nasze ciała uderzają o siebie gdzieś w połowie, i prawie rozcinam sobie wargę o jego zęby.

Zauważam, że podąża za mną, jakby nie chciał mi niczego narzucać. Popycham biodrami, zapraszając więcej – a on już mi to daje, ocierając o mnie fantastycznie płynnym rytmem– cholera, uwielbiam jego biodra.

Zaciskam palce na jego pośladkach, dodając tarcia do jego wężowych ruchów.

Połykam jego jęk, głodny więcej.

— Chodźmy do sypialni — wyrzucam, odessawszy się od jego ust. Są czerwone i błyszczące jak maliny w deszczu, i mój umysł od razu leci w wyobrażenia tych grzesznych ust rozciągniętych wokół mojego członka.

Parę sekund później Scor popycha mnie na poduszki i siada okrakiem na moich biodrach, nie marnując ni chwili, by trzeć o moją sukcesywnie rosnącą erekcję.

— Szlag — wzdycham, marząc by był nagi, tylko kilka ruchów od wzięcia mnie w swój genialny tyłek.

— Tak, Al, pieprz mnie. Jak bardzo chcesz poczuć, jak gorący i ciasny jestem dla ciebie?

_dla byle faceta_

Wyrzucam tę myśl.

— Sądzę, że masz pewne wyobrażenie. — Popycham biodrami, akcentując swój wzwód.

Parska śmiechem. Wygląda jak fajerwerek.

Chcę rozlecieć się z nim na milion kawałków.

— Nie, serio, nie mam. Powiedz mi — wyzywa, ściągając swój workowaty, szaro-biały t-shirt.

Jego włosy puszą się lekko, obramowując jego zarumienioną twarz i błyszczące oczy.

Chwytam go za ręce i pociągam ku sobie, a potem przyciskam do siebie i atakuję jego usta. Wsuwam dłonie pod jego spodnie, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, gdy odkrywam, że nie ma na sobie bielizny. Uciskam te ciepłe, krągłe pośladki, trąc o niego niecierpliwie.

— Tak bardzo, że słowa są za trudne — odpowiadam leniwie, świadom, że oczekiwał ciekawszej odpowiedzi.

— Mhhh — jęczy, gdy wbijam paznokcie w jego tyłek. — Chcę cię nago. Myślałem o tobie, wiesz? Nikt nie pieprzy tak jak ty. Nie masz pojęcia, jak niemożliwie podnieca mnie sposób w jaki na mnie patrzysz, w jaki mnie dotykasz... — Niezdarnie ściąga ze mnie koszulkę – przerywam nasze pożeranie się ustami, by współpracować – a potem nurkuje w moje usta z powrotem, walcząc z dolną częścią mojego odzienia.

Warczę w pocałunek i pozbywam się ubrań nogami, jednocześnie zsuwając jego spodnie.

Ledwie jego członek wyszedł, już przypieram go do siebie i pcham, sapiąc gdy nasze penisy ocierają o siebie. Pocieram palcami jego rowek, a potem wpycham dwa palce w jego dziurkę – ciepłą i ciasną i mokrą.

To ostatnie mnie wkurza i przygryzam jego dolną wargę niemal refleksyjnie.

— Ah — wyrzuca, wzdrygując się.

Podnosi się i cholernie podoba mi się widok jego nagiego ciała okrytego jedynie w mało znaczącej części luźnym dresem. Jego różowy penis stoi, kontrastując atrakcyjnie z szarymi spodniami i mlecznobiałą skórą.

Mam ochotę go chwycić i _pociągnąć_.

— Będę cię ujeżdżał. — Roluje biodrami, i czuję jego dziurkę haczącą o moją wilgotną żołądź. — Co ty na to?

_Szlag._

— Ściągaj te spodnie i wyściskaj mojego twardego penisa tym swoim ochoczym, małym tyłkiem. — To byłoby dość słabe, gdyby nie fakt, że Scor jest czarodziejstwem w żywej osobie, i byle co potrafi uczynić seksownym. Nawet oklepane erotyczne gadki.

Zsuwa spodnie; jego ręce drżą i zastanawia mnie, czemu. Nigdy taki nie był.

nie jestem wcale sam, co, Scorpius?

Odrzuca odzienie na podłogę i unosi się na kolanach, chwytając moją erekcję w dłoń. Powoli na mnie siada, praktycznie wsysając moje prącie w siebie.

Cholera, jaki piękny. Nagi, ciepły, gotowy.

Gotowy dla mnie.

By go pieprzyć.

Ale najpierw popatrzę sobie, jak się na mnie nadziewa.

— Szlag — szepcze, pierwszy raz opadając na mnie gwałtownie.

Brakowało mi dźwięku jego pośladków uderzających o moje uda. Są takie krągłe i jędrne i gładkie... jak czule obrana brzoskwinka.

— Tak, Scorrr, bardzo dobrze, pieprz się na moim penisie. Jeśli mi się wyjątkowo spodoba, wtulę cię nim w nagrodę w materac. — Zaciskam palce na jego alabastrowych udach, czuję pracę mięśni, gdy ujeżdża mnie jak gdyby tańczył tyłkiem z moim przyrodzeniem.

— _Szit_ — jęczę, niedowierzając jak dobrze wygląda. Jak dobrze się rusza.

Sztuka sama w sobie.

Jego penis zachowuje twardość, dyndając jak lampa klucznika.

jest nawet trochę podobny do klucza... z tymi ciasnymi, kształtnymi jądrami...

Zamykam go w dłoni i pocieram, patrząc jak dyndają. Takie słodkie. landrynki do ssania.

Merlinie, _chcę go_ jak diabli. Chcę zrobić z nim tyle rzeczy... Chcę się zmultiplikować i być wszędzie na nim, w nim...

Wrażenia zamykają mi powieki, ale chcę patrzeć. Chcę oglądać artystyczne przedstawienie.

ktoś powinen to namalować.

Bogowie, kocham to. Kocham seks z nim.

Mam wrażenie, że jego kanał ciaśnieje. _Szit_.

Opiera dłonie o moją klatkę piersiową. — Jak mi idzie? — sapie, błyszcząc na mnie roztopionym lodem swoich oczu.

Przez chwilę mój mózg potyka się o ten ładny obrazek. A potem się ogarniam.

— Jesteś lepszy niż ostatnio.

Uśmiech rozciąga się na jego twarzy i znika z niej, niczym błysk pioruna.

Popycham biodrami, wchodząc chyba jeszcze głębiej.

— Ah — ulatuje z niego, a jego powieki zasłaniają chmurne tęczówki na moment.

Kolec satysfakcji wypełnia mój kręgosłup.

Odchyla się z powrotem i przechyla głowę do tyłu. To trochę smutne, bo nie mogę wiedzieć jego twarzy, ale ma przepiękne ciało.

Każdy. Cholerny. Cal.

Jeśli przed chwilą byłem skłonny pozwolić mu doić mnie do orgazmu, teraz wracam do oryginalnego zamysłu.

Chwytam go w pół-pasie i przewracam bokiem na plecy. Ląduje z cichym sapnięciem, otwierając zamglone oczy. Wysunąłem się z niego w międzyczasie, i teraz wpycham się z powrotem, szokując jego ciało w piękny łuk.

Sztuka. Żywa sztuka.

Czy to dlatego jest dla każdego? Zamknąłbym go w muzeum.

Swoim prywatnym.

Zawieszonego w przestrzeni niczym zstępujący anioł, obnażonego w każdym calu niczym demon, wodzący na pokuszenie samym istnieniem.

Uśpionego, może... Nieświadomego dotyku lecz wciąż responsywnego...

Ma rację. Po co bawić się w uczucia, skoro można sprowadzić wszystko do wygodnego ruchania. Gdyby tylko dało się obrać człowieka zupełnie z tego pierwszego...

Chwyta nogi pod kolanami, otwierając się dla mnie najbardziej jak można.

— Bogowie, kochasz mojego penisa tak bardzo, co? — sapię przez śmiech, napawając się tą obsceniczną pozycją.

Nie wiem, czy nie odpowiada dlatego, że nie ma sił, ale wygląda jakby umarł i pływał w raju.

Albo mój mózg odwala dziwne rzeczy.

— Ha-h! — wzdryga się wtem, gdy daję mu klapsa w pośladek.

— Zadałem pytanie.

Przygryza wargę. — Tak bardzo, że słowa są za trudne.

Marszczę brwi, bo brzmi znajomo.

Posyła mi uśmieszek, a potem puszcza jedną nogę, by potrzeć swoje prącie.

Patrzenie jak się dotyka to chyba moje ulubione zajęcie.

Zwiększam siłę pchnięć i oglądam, jak łamie się pode mną.

Czuję się jak burza, która przewrociła cały las.

— Oh, oh, ah, szlag — i tak dochodzi na swój falujący tors.

— Szit. — Jego tyłek kocha mojego członka.

Wyciągam z niego w ostatniej chwili i w kilku potarciach spuszczam się na niego. Oglądam jego pyszny, płaski, gładki brzuch opryskany moim nasieniem, i mam ochotę go _pożreć_.

Smukły palec wchodzi w nagle wąski kadr mojego spojrzenia. Unoszę wzrok i patrzę, jak zaczarowany, jak Scor zbiera kilka kropli mojej spermy na dwa palce, a potem wysuwa język i zlizuje je jak lody kokosowe. Przenosi wzrok na mnie i uśmiecha się miękko.

— Brakowało mi tego smaku.

_że niby to taka duża różnica_

— Jeśli chcesz więcej, możesz mi obciągnąć.

Mierzy mnie zagadkowym spojrzeniem (szit, mam ciarki). A potem uśmiecha się w... bardzo nowy sposób.

— Chodź tu i pieprz moją twarz.

Ach, no tak. Kusząca oferta.

Ale najpierw...

Pochylam się, by zlizać przeplatankę jego i swojego nasienia z jego brzucha. Przygryzam miękką skórę gdzieniegdzie; nawet nie wiedziałem, że mogę w ten sposób wywołać z niego takie reakcje. Wzdryga się i jęczy na oddechach, i w pewnym momencie czuję jego wilgotnego penisa ocierającego o mnie, gdy podryguje w falach krwi.

Przygryzam mocno, nie mogąc się nim nacieszyć. Jest cholernie perfekcyjny.

Perfekcyjny do ruchania.

— Ał — syczy, zaciskając palce w moich włosach.

Uśmiecham się jak głodny wilk na zajączka i uwalniam podrażniony kawałek skóry. Ślady moich zębów na jego brzuchu smyrają coś we mnie, coś bardzo obcego a jednocześnie dobrze mi znanego.

Zerkam na niego. Jego oczy straciły uprzednią ostrość i teraz wpatrują się we mnie z niekrytym mrokiem. Dobrego rodzaju.

Przysysam się do zaczerwienionej skóry, pragnąc zobaczyć krew na tej nieskazitelnej śnieżności.

Jak on ją utrzymuje, pieprząc się na co dzień z obcymi kolesiami?

_zbyt perfekcyjny_

Gdy odrywam się od jego ciała, świeży siniak wykwita tuż pod jego pępkiem. Ciemny, brudnoczerwony i nieforemny.

Piękny.

— Teraz będę pieprzył twoje spragnione gardło, a ty — siadam okrakiem na jego klatce piersiowej — będziesz ssał i czcił mojego penisa tymi swoimi ślicznymi ustami.

Oblizuje wargi, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, jakby wręczał mi bilet, by wejść do tej sauny.

prawie za darmo

a i tak kosztowało mnie więcej niż te wszystkie napalone randomy, które wsadziły kutasy w jego czyste, perfekcyjne ciało.

Unoszę się na kolanach i chwytam garść jego włosów w dłoń. Otwiera usta szeroko, i pociąg wjeżdża. Cel: orgazm. Towar: biaława, lepka ciecz.

Jego jęki to węgiel, moje jęki to para. Czuję jego zęby, ciasność jego gardła.

Szit, jest dobry.

praktyka czyni mistrza

Odsuwa głowę, by possać moją żołądź, a jego ręka nadrabia za chwilowy brak akcji na reszcie mojej erekcji. Wie co lubię.

— Tak jest, dobry chłopiec — mruczę, przeczesując jego miękkie włosy.

Ot, blond puch. Rzadko kto takie ma. Taki czysty kolor.

Niebawem zaczyna poruszać głową, a potem moje biodra dołączają do niego, praktycznie z refleksu, bo wszystko co robi, wszystko czym jest sprawia, że po prostu _chce_ się go pieprzyć.

jak ci bezimienni ludzie znoszą powrót do szarej codzienności, poznawszy smak takiego towaru?

— Dojdź we mnie — wysapuje w momentalnej przerwie od grania masażysty dla mojego członka.

— Szlag. — Popycham biodrami, przypierając go na siebie. Przełyka. Merlinie, jak on dobrze przełyka. — Nakarmię cię, zasłużyłeś sobie.

Zaciskam palce na jego włosach, wyszarpując jęk z jego gardła. Który wyrywa orgazm ze mnie i prosto w dół tego ciasnego przełyku.

— Kochasz to, co, Scorpius? Kochasz oddawać się na użycie. Tylko wtedy czujesz, że ktoś rzeczywiście cię chce, że do czegoś się jednak przydajesz...

Z tego dziwnego stanu świadomości wyrywa mnie dźwięk krztuszenia się. Odsuwam się, wysuwając penisa z jego ust. Przechyla się na łokciu na bok, czerwony na twarzy, zanosząc się kaszlem.

— Musisz przestać to robić — wyrzuca w końcu. Brzmi płaczliwie.

Marszczę brwi. — Co robić?

— Mówić prawdę. Czasem boli. — Ociera łzy z oczu, opadając z powrotem na łóżko.

Jego wzwód dalej trzyma.

— Więc czemu wciąż to robisz? — A gdy unosi na mnie pytający wzrok, klaryfikuję: — Czemu nie zostaniesz z kimś na stałe?

Naciąga kącik ust. — Podoba mi się seks bez emocji. Czysta fizyczność. Samo ciało. Nie ma mnie jako _mnie_ , jestem tylko– dziurą do wyruchania. — Wzrusza ramionami, choć jego policzki pokrył szkarłat. — Poza tym, nie nadaję się do zobowiązań.

Może też to mam...

— I serio nie chciałbyś nigdy być z kimś? — Przyglądam się jego oczom zachmurzonym abstrakcyjnymi perspektywami, czując się nagle okropnie niewygodnie.

cóż, to w końcu nie _nasze_ łóżko

— Nie wiem. Na razie jest spoko. — Zawsze taki _spokojny_.

— Ale nie jest bardzo dobrze. — A ja zawsze chcę więcej.

— Czy kiedykolwiek jest? — Uśmiecha się ponuro.

— A bo ja wiem. Jeszcze nie poznałem.

Wydycha uśmiech.

Zaciągnąłbym się.

A potem uzależnił, chciał więcej i więcej, i zdychał w środku gdy go nie będzie.

Waham się, czy wolę abstynencję, czy jednak bym zaryzykował. Czasem warto.

Czasem nie.

Którym jest ten? Kto wie...

**Author's Note:**

> Powyższe napisałem, zainspirowany takim jednym bardzo ładnym zdjęciem, jako spin-off pewnego innego one-shota, do którego ta fabuła nie bardzo mi pasowała (przynajmniej na ile go póki co jest). Więc publikuję to jako odrębną historię. Choć niewykluczone, że ostatecznie je połączę. Kto wie. Nie jestem odpowiedzialnym pisarzem.  
> Jak zawsze, wszelki feedback to złoto.


End file.
